This invention relates generally to air-in-line detectors used in cooperation with electronic devices to regulate or control the flow of fluid through a tube. More particularly, the present invention pertains to air-in-line detectors which sense alterations to a light path in response to fluid flow conditions in a fluid line. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in cooperation with electronic medical devices which are used for the IV infusion of medical solutions to a patient.